1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electrical plug, light socket and receptacle apparatus utilizing two conductors associated with one slot permitting a plurality of switched wires directed from a common three-way switch to the divided blade members of a new and improved electrical plug utilizing a divided blade structure to permit insulative division of a plurality of switched wires directed from the divided blade member to a new and improved electrical light socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various electrical connectors have been provided in the prior art to accommodate various situations requiring specific electrical association. The present invention relates to an electrical plug for securement within an associated electrical outlet to permit directing of a plurality of switches in association with a plurality of electrical appliances. Examples of prior art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,059 to Moreau setting forth a grounding clip for use in association with an electrical outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,012 to Nettel sets forth an electrical wiring box formed with an alignable grounding strap for securement to an appropriate ground of an electrical circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,822 to Yahraus sets forth a junction box adapted for insulation to an electrical power cable in an enhanced expedient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,610 to Nickola sets forth a utility supply pedestal utilizing a single ground wire directed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No.4,455,449 to Rendel sets forth a high/low voltage kit for use with a wiring box in an electrical circuit.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved electrical plug, light socket and receptacle apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in enhanced securement of the plug within an electrical outlet utilizing a split blade member in association with the plug.